


lost in love and lace

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), well it picks up where it ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: He knew those blue eyes anywhere.





	lost in love and lace

Bucky watched Sam and Steve from a safe distance. There was no trace of bitterness. Bucky was proud of calling Sam his friend, and will now happily call him Captain. As for Steve, Bucky was, to an extent, relieved, knowing that he got to live the life he wanted. Even so, Bucky wanted nothing more than to crumple up into a ball and hide the anguish that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew that one day, he’d have to let Steve go. They couldn’t be together forever. Steve  _ wanted _ to retire. To get married. To have a family of his own. And now, Steve had it all.

But Bucky had always hoped it’d be with him. 

He decided to leave the two alone, even though he had a lot of unsaid feelings. After all, they probably had a lot to talk about. But as Bucky turned around, he heard the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs. He squinted, trying to focus his vision. There was  _ something _ behind the trees, and whatever it—or who—it was, did its best to not be spotted. Bucky pressed on, his footsteps devoid of sound. The closer he got, the more certain Bucky could make out a person’s silhouette. Apparently, the stranger didn’t care to hide anymore, considering they started to walk towards Bucky. Once Bucky could clearly see who it was, he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew those blue eyes anywhere.

“Hey, Buck.”

His heart damn near  _ melted  _ at that face, at that smile. Steve was young, just as he was when he jumped back in time to return the Infinity Stones. But there were considerable differences, like his hair, grown out and now dark as the night sky. Bucky’s face went warm, as if he were a teenager all over again. While he wasn’t sure if he should trust his own eyes, he decided to let go and smile back.

“You were always full of surprises.” 

Steve chuckled. “Well, someone’s gonna have to keep you on your toes.” He walked over to Bucky and placed his hands on his shoulders. So, this was real. This was Steve,  _ his _ Stevie. Bucky believed that even more as Steve pulled him into a tight hug, neither of them wanting to let each other go. He buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, at a loss for words. When Bucky finally peeled himself away from his best friend, but kept his hands planted on his shoulders. Slowly, as if he was still taking Steve in, Bucky moved his hands to cup the blonde’s face. Bucky met his gaze, stroking Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“You’re not  _ that _ Steve, are you?”

Steve nodded, never breaking eye contact.

“Yeah, you’re right. But  _ he _ was the one who told me you were still alive.” Steve took one of Bucky’s hands in his. “I needed to find you.”

A blush worked its way across Bucky’s face. As he felt the warmth spreading to his ears, Bucky pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, what’s the plan?”

Steve looked over towards the bench where Sam was still talking to his other self. “ _ He _ got to be Steve Rogers, and now Sam’s Captain America.”

“And that leaves you… where?”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t know. Fury’s working on it though—the legal aspects, I mean. We can’t have two people named Steven Grant Rogers running around. So, I have an idea, but I need your opinion first.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Steve cleared his throat as he pulled on his shirt collar. “I know Peggy was important to me. She really was, but you are, too.  _ He _ made his choice, so now I’m making mine. Bucky… I… You mean the world to me.” 

“What’re you sayin’?” Bucky gulped.

“You’re home.”

_ Please don’t be a dream. _

Steve took in a deep breathe, then slowly exhaled. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “To you and the others, I’ll always be Steve. But I can be this, too—only if it’s okay.” He held out the paper for Bucky to take. 

With hesitation, Bucky reached out and grabbed the paper, not knowing what to expect. He opened up the paper slowly, looking over its contents. On the top in bolded print read “Certificate of Birth.” His eyes traveled down, reading over the name. For all Bucky knew, the world had stopped then and there. 

“... Stefan Matei  _ Barnes _ ?”

He looked back up at Steve, searching the other’s eyes for an answer. Steve only smiled back gently.

“Again,” he said softly, though Bucky could tell Steve’s voice was wavering. “Only if you’re okay with this. I mean it when I say you’re home to me. When I’m around you, I don’t have to pretend. I don’t want to let you go. What I’m trying to say is… Bucky, I’m in love with you. I love you.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as both of their faces reddened. His hands shook slightly and his breathing hitched as his eyes started welling with tears. Before Steve could stay anything else, Bucky threw his arms around his shoulders.

“I love you, too,” he murmured. Bucky pulled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “This has to be the  _ worst _ proposal ever, you punk!”

“I know we’re movin’ fast, but if I’m gonna be runnin’ around here, I need to have the right paperwork.”

Bucky nodded, at a loss for words. What had he done to deserve  _ this _ ? To have Steve choose him over and over again? As if he heard Bucky’s thoughts, Steve brought his hand to Bucky chin and tilted his head up. Bucky could  _ hear _ his own heartbeat as Steve closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. Warmth bloomed in Bucky’s chest as their lips caressed against each other, trying to make up for lost time.

When they pulled away, both men sported the biggest smiles.

“Did you work out our back story?” Bucky asked, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind his ear.

“We met in Bucharest,” Steve said, still smiling. “I was working at a farmer’s market. I thought you were cute and admired how hard you were working, so I asked you out.”

Bucky punched Steve’s shoulder playfully. “Look at you, bein’ all forward and takin’ charge.”

Footsteps approached them. Steve and Bucky turned, seeing Sam, holding the shield with wide eyes. Steve shifted his gaze back to the bench, where his other self winked and gave him a thumbs up before leaving.

“Look,” Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I get that you guys worked out time travel, but this went from being scary, to cool to definitely not funny.”

Bucky laughed and walked over to Sam. “Don’t think too hard about it now.” He patted Sam’s shoulder. “This isn’t the Steve you just talked to. It’s another Steve. But the same Steve? Wait, did I get that right?”

Steve shrugged. “Eh, close enough.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “So does this mean—”

“—oh, no. You’re keeping the shield.” Steve smiled. “Both of me trust you with it. I know you’ll do great, Sam.”

“Then what are you gonna do?” he asked. 

Immediately, Steve took Bucky’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “I think I’m gonna be an artist and be a house-husband on the side.”

“House… husband? What?!” Sam focused on their linked hands, the looked back at Bucky.

“Hey, don’t look at me.” Bucky said. “I just figured this out in the past ten minutes.”

“I talked with Fury,” Steve explained. “I can’t be Steve Rogers. There’s already one, and he’s well over a hundred.” He pointed to himself and grinned. “Stefan Matei Barnes, however, is a 30-something year old who recently immigrated to live with his husband.”

“This is… so much to take in.” Sam sighed. “Can we talk about this over some food?”

“Sure. Let’s head inside.” Steve tugged at Bucky, motioning for him to follow—not that Bucky needed any convincing. “We can fill everyone else in.”

As they mosied over back to the Potts-Stark home, Steve and Bucky swayed their hands together. Neither would have guessed this was where they’d end up, but they were sure they’d be content with wherever the line leads them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my contribution to Endgame Fix-Its! Depending on how much energy I have and how much y'all like this, I'll continue this as a series where we follow Steve and Bucky's new life together. The title from the fic comes from "[Honeymoon (Forever)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM_XRt-mCI8)" by hellogoodbye. I think it'd be sweet if Steve and Bucky slow danced to this song in the moonlight.
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life!  
> Check out my other stucky fics:  
> \-- [where the music's playing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927270/chapters/42331706) (ongoing)  
> \-- [a slow longing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499735) (oneshot)  
> \-- [nothing comes easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950751) (oneshot)  
> \-- [Stucky Sufjan Stevens Inspired Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344085) (ongoing)
> 
> Feel free to scream about Endgame with me on [tumblr](http://marvelling-you.tumblr.com).


End file.
